


[博君一肖]背景色

by fishmans69



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: 博君一肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishmans69/pseuds/fishmans69





	[博君一肖]背景色

不用谁刻意传，只要是个长眼睛的，亲眼瞧一瞧报纸银幕或现场上，肖战和王一博这兄弟俩站在一起的别扭画面，就能心领神会肖家兄弟阋墙到了何种地步。上流社会表面功夫做足，人前表演绝不会有差池，肖战总是眉眼弯弯，言笑晏晏，王一博也没有半点争斗的表情，木着一张好看的脸，心甘情愿落后大公子好几个身位，低着头，很难吐出一句长于十个字的句子。此时肖战就会笑着挥挥手，解围说，不要逼我弟弟啦，他不善言辞的。美人风度，一柔一冰融洽得很，这种时候通常会有一大把人被骗。但随后层出不穷的诸如二公子车场受伤，大公子疑有同性伴侣等互拳八卦还是兢兢业业提醒着大家：肖王二人并非情同手足。

不过这也怪不得两个当事人中的任何一个。当年肖方正买下全城的纸媒头版挂上王芷若的讣告，署名是夫方正，突兀又深情，好似忘了刚出车祸不久的亲老婆展如兰。三个字放在那怎么看都碍眼，茶余饭后无人不骂。各地筒子楼里小夫妻打架，每晚都有女人尖叫着骂臭男人你和那肖方正有什么区别。随后王一博的身世也被狗仔顺藤摸瓜，说是富子肖方正爱上平民小职员，青涩初恋烧得人是干柴又烈火，女人带着球被男人欢喜带进肖家门，却被肖老爷子一巴掌扇到梁上君子都懒得光顾的廉租房。工作也无，门路也无，王芷若出路被肖家堵完，也没人出来护，整天靠零工度日，抑郁成疾又辛苦劳累，没等到初恋情人长成参天大树来八抬大轿恭迎回门便撒手人寰，留下一个阴暗四壁里刚长高到一米一的王一博。

但同是受害者的王一博从不觉得肖战对他过分。他七岁搬进肖家大宅，刚从一个潮湿阴暗的房间里出来，又被埋进另一个冰冷的大房子里，十几年来都活在肖战给他带来的阴影下。长得挺好看的一个人，对外人也温柔和煦像春风，就连商场上有权有势的追求者爱到大打出手，肖战都能妥帖劝好，谁都不得罪，又让别人爱他更深。可这么亭亭魅力的一个人，转过头来对着王一博，就变成情绪都懒得施舍的刻薄男人，又冷又热，要靠近就必须近到能够狠狠掐住王一博的喉咙，要远离又要戴着手套和口罩，说句话都觉得脏了口鼻间的空气。

某种意义上来说，自从失去那倒霉又伟大的母亲之后，王一博便觉得肖战是他和这世界唯一的联系。

说来奇怪，即使王一博出生时哭声嘹亮，整一轮二十六年的生命都健康勃发，这双视力正常也无色相疾病的眼睛，却总是会在肖战身上生出一些不该存在的颜色。那是一种很玄妙的体验，开始于王一博走进肖家家门的那晚。他当时刚被肖战锤了一拳，抱着痉挛的肚子缩在床头，肖战就漂亮地立在床边，脸上是穿过落地窗砸下来的月色。眼睛看起来在笑，眼尾的弧度像月亮，两片嘴唇也是带着光亮的，话头以一句“小杂种”开头，后面的王一博不太记得清了，总之不是什么好话。每次梦到那个夜晚，他的所有画面里只有一个半身人影，和一双夜色里仍透亮的眼睛，像他四岁时被人打到全身发疼也要护住的一颗玻璃珠，也像王芷若藏在枕头里的那枚钻戒上芝麻大点的钻石。后来白日清醒时候，王一博回想起那个夜晚，还能联想到王芷若下葬时雨幕里挂在肖方正伞上花了十三秒才落下的那一滴雨。虽然各种想象悲欢不通，那种深刻到人战栗的滋味却是如出一辙。就是这么一双夜晚的眼睛，王一博和之对上之后，视紫红质开始疯狂生成，肖战被无限放大至仅剩下虹膜，色素斑点都一清二楚，而王一博开始无限缩小，如飘零的鸭绒般慢悠悠地登陆上眼表那一层水汽，然后陷进去，往下沉，视野里空留下一片阑珊的夜色。

那晚之后王一博便深深的依恋上肖战，他虽然不会定义这种酸涩情感，但是本能驱使，时刻都追着看他像蟑螂的肖战又爬又滚。于斌经常骂他贱骨头，王一博就回他：关你什么事。然后继续藏在酒杯后追随场子里到处转的肖战，看他像花蝴蝶般攀上一个又一个人的肩头。于斌转而骂肖战玉面狐狸，王一博就会盯着于斌，直到他讪讪改口。

王一博面对三两朋友关心时，常挂在嘴边的一句话是：不是的，肖战对我也算不错。确实有时不错，也能得到肖战的好脸色，比如本科毕业的肖战喝醉了，红着脸光着下半身，在房间的浴室里柔声细语地喊王一博给他口交。那是肖战头一次真正地对他笑，眼睛里丰润水光都挂上睫毛了，颤一颤就要落下来。王一博当然明白肖战这是在羞辱他。肖战喝醉了，他可没醉，肖战以为在羞辱，可他醉得已经任人宰割，若不是王一博甘之如饴心甘情愿，又哪能如愿以偿？

肖战坐在洗面池上褪下衬衫时还是那副温柔的表情，王一博看着对面与自己相似又不同的男性身体，眼睛开始热起来。他对肖战的独占欲早在九年前的那个夜晚就开始星星之火，如今全化作努力的舌尖与手指，碾过胸前两点，又转而侍奉那根笔直的硬物。肖战的阴茎生得很好看，粗细长度都恰好，茎身是淡茶色，龟头是被前列腺液染上淫糜水色的粉红，整一根的形状是微微上翘，在王一博手心里不安分的跳动着。王一博觉得自己也勃起了，但是他没有顾自己，肖战的眼神比自己的手更有效果，一递过来就差点让王一博高潮。

口交这种事王一博是门外汉，他不看黄片，连别人的阴茎都没看过。但是他小时候捡玻璃珠钻进过巷口一元一位的录像厅，看见过里面一堆汗臭的男人凑在一起，对着屏幕上吞吐的漂亮女人发出低低的喉头响动。他对此印象极深，不过回到眼下，此时吞吐的人变成他自己，但漂亮女人的脸是和肖战重合上了。肖战红着脸又红着眼睛，喘出的粗气仿佛带着白色水雾，身上催情的男子体味熏得王一博眼前发蒙。他手口并用，抬着眼睛，视图从肖战脸上找到动情的痕迹。肖战倒是不吝啬给反应，眼睛和嘴巴都彻底闭上了，鼻孔随着王一博的节奏翕张，张开大腿就控制不住两只脚，兴奋得不住乱踢。王一博怕肖战伤到自己，空出手来把那两只脚按到自己的肩膀上，单腿跪着，嘴巴里的动作愣是没停。

随后他舔到龟头小眼，舌尖只是微微和那里热气缠绕，肖战就舒服得绷紧全身，闷叫起来，弓着背伸手来抓王一博的头。无奈醉得瘫软使不上力，肖战十指插进王一博的头发往胯下按，用尽力气也是软绵绵，嘴里这会吐出句暧昧的实话来：“王一博，我好恨你”，龟头却是不住地往外流淫水，流进王一博唇上又蹭到嘴里，送来一股淡淡的腥臊味。王一博听到那句恨你竟然很想流泪，终于把那一块吃进去，无师自通地收起牙齿，上下吸动起来。王一博舌尖像是加热过的果冻，滑过头部的每一小寸，口腔又像一只羊脂柔荑圈住肉茎紧紧套弄，弄得肖战又爽又恨，一会骂王一博是卖屁股的男婊子，一会又撒娇问王一博能不能摸摸下面吊着的那团肉。等到王一博双手虚握住肖战的阴囊又捏又揉，拇指安抚一般顺着肖战阴茎上鼓起来的血管来回摩擦的时候，肖战忽然变成被抓上案板上的鱼，松开手撑住台面挺起了腰，大腿夹住王一博的头，不住地颤抖痉挛，最后全部射在了王一博的嘴里。

王一博一股脑全吞了，也没尝出味道就着急地站了起来，一边去追着肖战的嘴唇讨一个亲吻，一边拉过肖战的手往自己的裤裆里送。肖战高潮过后还没回过神来，竟是伸出舌尖来和王一博的缠绕，分开，又缠绕，最后四瓣嘴唇贴得严丝合缝，口腔里的战况全部藏在鼓起又憋下去的两颊里。肖战身体的水分好像特别多，方才被口就兴奋出了一身汗，这会儿被王一博吻到窒息，又从嘴角留下一行津液来。王一博双手脱掉长裤，把自己发育良好的屌往肖战手里送，低头去舔肖战流出来的口水。肖战手指刚摸到那滚烫浑圆的头部就回过味来，电光一闪我是谁我在哪儿全部明白了，偏头躲开王一博的嘴唇，一巴掌把王一博的玩意儿拍得上下乱晃，跳下洗手台跑了出去，连句结束语都没留。

王一博也不去追他，留在原地自慰，伸手抓过台子上肖战遗落的白衬衫凑到鼻子下面闻，用力到恨不得要吃了这团布，最后不过几十下就射了，乳白色黏液喷得到处都是。

后来浴室是王一博光着屁股打扫的，肖战拿了衣服跑到客房去睡了一晚上，第二天早上给阿姨说觉得自己的房间生虫了，要让人从内到外全部打扫消毒一遍才肯住回去。王一博听在耳朵里，心里却不疼，他触碰过肖战，肖战也接纳过他，就算肖战对此事不做解释不做回忆，那又有什么关系？肖战这么温和一个人，没对谁发过脾气红过脸，但是却在两人身体贴得最近的时候口口声声说恨自己，这让王一博感到甜蜜。

曾经肖战的成年生日会办得很浩大，肖方正虽然不爱肖战的母亲，但是很爱这个大儿子。肖战当时上台发言，对着黑压压的宾客微笑剖白说：“我其实很不善良。”台下的宾客都笑着摇头不做认同，十二岁的王一博却觉得他能明白肖战的未尽之意。在他眼里肖战像一只猫，撒娇打滚都是真的，柔声娇嗔也是真的，但优越与冷漠也做不得假，刻在骨子里，偶尔的好脾气和粘人都是被哄好的心血来潮。但装得多了就成了真，只有自己才认得自己。

兴许是同性吸引，肖战爱猫，在家里养了好几只。王一博不爱猫，但爱肖战。他生来就没体会过任何仅针对他的爱意，王芷若空有对肖方正的郁郁无终，肖方正爱的是透过他而窥伺到的王芷若。但肖战直白的恨让他看到了另一个世界，和爱对立的，他执拗认为更像是与爱相等的那个世界。而且这份恨是肖战亲口宣布过的，独属于他的。

浴室那晚后他所见的景色也变化了，眼里肖战的背景色变成了红色，不是鲜红，是暗红，像王芷若身体里流出来的血那样的红。王芷若死在大马路上，她刚在超市熬了一个通宵，又去家政公司报道走家串户擦玻璃，去接王一博放学的时候一个恍惚没看信号灯就被飞驰而来的大车卷到车轮底。王一博当时还不太明白校门口那片红色是属于王芷若的，不过九年后他知道，这片红色属于肖战。

王一博觉得自己对肖战病态的爱恋，在这次肌肤之亲后已经变成了病态的占有。他希望肖战的一切都贴上他王一博的大名。所以那晚之后每当他看见肖战，就总能看见那片红色，像是肖战身体里流出来的血一般，流淌着生命那么厚重的味道。然后背景开始如万花筒一般旋转，只有肖战一直端坐着越拉越近，手里拿着的刀叉掉到盘子里，胸前的方巾也飞到半空中，一举一动都在褪色，最后画面定格在放大的，肖战唯一还残留血色的双唇上。王一博看到他饱满的上下唇黏住又分开，口型好像是一句“我好恨你”，唇下的痣黑得扎眼，好似一个薄情又不确定的句点。

王一博高中在班上认识个二世祖叫于斌，于斌这个人看着很乖，但是很爱凑热闹，尤其爱赌。王一博被于斌带去了几次赌车现场，最后没爱上赌，却爱上了摩托车。当他穿着皮衣戴着头盔拥抱着扑面而来的风时，他总能想到肖战。想到肖战小时候揍完他总爱摸他的伤口和淤青；想到肖战初三和小姑娘谈恋爱，写在回信上的“我好像也喜欢你”；想到自己十二岁时肖战把他关在放假无人的保姆房里，凌晨来敲门装鬼惊吓无果，最后夺门而入，硬是要捧着他的脸逼他流下眼泪来。

他在轰鸣的马达声中听到了十几年来如影随形的寂寞，又从里面体会出对出一点肖战给他的鲜活。

肖方正一向不同意王一博玩摩托，原因无他，无非是担心王一博这条珍贵的小命折在赛道上，肖战倒是破天荒头一遭表示了支持，脸上的笑带着一点喜闻乐见的情绪。王一博起初以为肖战是盼着自己死，后来有次肖战从他后座上跳下来，软着腿对他说，王一博，我比你可怜，你还有摩托，我只有你了。那时王一博忽然明白了，肖战也许同他一样，只能在彼此身上找到存在的意义与活下去的推动力，只不过也和他一样用错了的方式而已。

肖战在北京读研究生的时候有个男人追，艺高人胆大，还追到肖战买在学校附近的公寓外，对着肖战的窗户大念情诗，好似把自己当成了英俊又深情的罗密欧。但肖战可不是那个芳心暗许的朱丽叶。当晚住在肖战隔壁的王一博冷着脸把人狠狠揍了一顿，开场白是：滚，我哥不喜欢你。揍人时飙升的肾上腺素迟迟不退，王一博带着伤敲开肖战的门，看他裹着毛茸茸的睡衣一脸朦胧睡意，好像并没听到楼下因他而起的闹剧似的，斩钉截铁地甩出一个肯定句：你不喜欢他吧。肖战笑起来，倒是很清醒，柔声说，可我也不喜欢你啊。

王一博迈进两条腿，反手带上了门，把人压在墙壁上胡乱地亲吻。肖战也没躲，伸出毛茸茸的胳膊揽住王一博的脖子，用脸颊去融化对方耳边的冰冷，说快到床上去，门口好冷。在北京这两年王一博常被肖战叫来泄欲，通常是肖战光着身子躺在床上双腿大开，王一博衣着整齐埋在他的腿间。这回有些不一样，王一博反客为主，动作蛮横，把床事变成打仗，用肖战扔在一旁的领带把对方的手拴在床头，然后脱光了衣服去覆盖身下那一具。肖战的身体在颤抖，不知道是在害怕王一博会上了他，还是因为王一博粗粝的抚摸而动情。

王一博的手在肖战胸前用力的揉弄，把薄薄的乳肉挤成一团，然后低头去舔咬上面立起来的乳头。肖战的乳头和乳晕很小，却因为王一博唇舌的温度而迅速充血膨胀，紧绷的尖端皮肤被舌尖用力戳刺，刺激得肖战的身体起起落落，摇摆不定。王一博觉得自己的肉棒硬得快要爆炸，直起身一手胡乱捏着肖战的阴茎套弄起来，一手向他的后庭探去，绕着那小团褶皱时轻时重的转圈碾压，用指甲轻轻地搔刮。肖战意识到王一博的视线和耐心正胶着在自己的屁股中间，觉得又刺激又难堪，后穴不自觉地收缩。他抬眼看到王一博迷恋的目光，又放松下来，呼呼喘息，竟是百般顺从地说：“床头抽屉里有润滑剂，我怕疼。”

王一博把这句话理解为邀请，双臂爬到床头去抽屉里扒拉那个瓶子，然后挤出一大坨到食中二指，涂抹到那圈褶皱上，最后抠弄般地戳刺进去。肖战怕疼，他记在心里，只没入一个指尖便停了下来，轻轻地旋转，抠四周紧绷的内壁，又慢慢地插动。肖战倒没觉得疼，只觉得有一股异物感，难受但是能忍受，他皱着眉轻轻地哈着气，两只眼睛又盛出两汪水来，可怜巴巴地一会看看王一博的手玩自己的后穴，一会看看王一博被汗水打湿的额发和下面好看的眉眼。王一博和他对视，耐心极了，他体会到一种灵魂上的满足感。肖战的身体是他的，心也没往别处去，他依恋肖战，肖战也离不开他。

谁都不知道亲吻是什么时候开始的，正如肖战也不知道自己的屁股怎么能吃进王一博这么大的阴茎。龟头擦过他的前列腺，擦得他眼前金星直冒，舒爽和麻痒充斥着整个大脑，肖战失声地重复王一博的名字，低喊：“松开我的手，我要抱着你。”王一博的胯骨快速拍打着肖战的臀部，腰部晃出极为漂亮的浪，单手解开那根领带，又把人胳膊拉到自己的脖子上。肖战忘情地吻他，伸着舌头去描王一博圆润的唇形。王一博任他亲着，注意力全聚焦于下半身的动作，他把阴茎拔出来，冠状沟感受着肛口的挽留，又整根埋进去，龟头被肖战的肠壁吮得快要融化，如此反复，速度愈来愈快愈来愈猛，肉体相撞的声音在这禁忌的夜晚变得震耳欲聋。到最后王一博的龟头次次都戳中腺体，肖战激动地弓腰，尖叫是从鼻子里挤出来的，听着像猫在叫。他射得比以往口交还要激烈，整条大腿连到胸口都在高频率颤抖，乳头带着一大片肌肉生出动人的红色。

王一博还没射，望着湿淋淋的肖战，慢慢地浅插。肖战射过一次，也算天赋异禀，只靠后面也能得趣，又硬了，笔直的阴茎跟着节奏拍打着自己的小腹，流出来的精液和前列腺液到处都是，积满了肚脐眼。王一博扛着肖战的一条腿，臀部肌肉随着抽插，崩得像两块铁，插得身下那人低叫连连，淫糜水声全部化成连接处细密的白沫，混杂着王一博不知道什么时候喷射出的浓稠精液。

王一博被灵肉交融带来的快乐与满足逼出泪水，射精时闷哼着抱住累极的肖战，在他耳边说：“你喜不喜欢我不重要，反正我爱你。”

等两人相拥而眠，王一博再看肖战，背景又变成一片浓郁的紫蓝色。这让他想起以前肖战想杀死他时，他看到的那副鸢尾花。展如兰是个画家，从小教肖战学画，家里有个专门的房间放那些诡异的石膏头像和母子俩的作品。这地方在王一博心中是禁地，肖战三令五申过。可小孩心性总有个好奇，他十岁时偷看，看见肖战在里面对着画布哭，他走过去问哥哥你怎么了，肖战不回答，摔了画笔冲过来愤恨地掐住他的脖子。王一博激烈地挣扎，肺部传来难以吸入氧气的灼烧感，喉咙火辣辛酸。在他濒死的那几秒，他听不到头顶传来的惊叫和脚步，却看到肖战眼里掉下来快滴到他脸上的泪水，和肖战身后那面墙上挂着的鸢尾花临摹画。现在那抹蓝紫色又被王一博赋予给肖战所在的所有景色，忧伤又挣扎，不安又甜蜜。

而后又生活了好几年，肖战对他越来越冷，只在床上对他依赖和坦诚。他对肖战的示好却一如既往，甚至愈演愈烈。他们在酒会的休息室里热吻，在几十米高空的办公室里互相揉弄对方的下体，在发布会结束后飚着摩托车去近郊山下的别墅里做爱。肖战要是还有精力，喜欢在事后靠着窗户抽烟，两眼放空，吞云吐雾，像个神仙。王一博便注视他，揣测肖战心中爱与恨的比例与总额，是否能超越上一辈人的爱恨纠葛，纯粹的施加给自己呢。

肖战的事业蒸蒸日上，王一博在赛道上的名气也越来越强。有过练车分神想起肖战而受伤的情况，王一博都会躺在病床上反驳队友说：你们八卦看太多脑子看傻了吧，肖战对我很好的，不会是他搞小动作。是挺好的，肖战也会做足面子跑来医院送几个讽刺的果篮，然后刻薄地说：王一博，你怎么不去死。王一博平静地回问他：你想我死吗。肖战通常就说不出话了，伸手来锤王一博的肚子，十几年来招数不变，幼稚透顶！王一博早就练就一副仅供给肖战的铁甲，伸手抱住肖战的身体，包容他一切欲盖弥彰的表面攻击。

好像一切也没有什么变化，两个人暗潮汹涌，又兄友弟恭。说起兄弟，肖战从王一博进家门开始，一直到三十二岁，出门在外都叫王一博弟弟。王一博却不同，有时叫他哥有时叫他大公子，反而这会儿肖战慢慢接手家里的生意，他又在外面叫他肖战。肖战，念出来嘴角会向两边咧开，像一个微笑。他在车场扒拉着盒饭，望着电视上冲镜头挥手的意气风发的男人，看到那背景是一片浓郁的夜色。

比赛完又拿到一个奖杯，他把一切都扔给队友，连骑车时的连体衣都没换，匆忙飞往深圳去找谈生意的肖战。肖战不在，出门应酬了，他就乖乖地坐在酒店房间里等肖战回来。肖战进门时穿着一身灰蓝色的三件套西装，发胶稍微有些失效了，额前落下几缕黑发。王一博走过去吻他，尝到了酒味和烟味，他把交换的唾液全部吞下，一路唇舌交缠到床边，伸手想要脱肖战的衣服，反被肖战一把推倒在床。肖战居高临下地看着他，完全是个成熟的生意人了，消瘦而凌厉的骨肉皮，生动又温柔的眼睛和嘴，再加上唇下那颗点睛的痣，组合在王一博眼里就是一副催情的画。肖战抬起脚，脚上穿着去年生日王一博送他的黑色皮鞋，然后轻轻踩在王一博的胯下，来回的碾压，像施刑又像挑逗，脸上浮现出洋洋得意的笑容。肖战感觉脚下物事膨胀，戏谑羞辱他：这样都能硬啊？王一博很平静，说：是你的话我怎么样都可以。随后被肖战含笑的眼睛给看射了，王一博看着对方拉下他防护衣的拉链，掏出自己一塌糊涂的阴茎，然后伸出舌头舔弄。他气血上涌，冲开脑子里那个盘旋的结，肖战应该是爱自己的，他早该明白，便翻身好好去爱肖战。

那晚过后他看肖战安静的睡脸，背景还是那片夜色。问题就出在这里，这背景色分明是初见时的昙花一现，而后的十九年王一博都只在梦和回忆里看到过，但现在又长久的出现了。出现的时机王一博也记得，大概是肖战开始频繁地跟着肖方正出现在大众视野里那会，每次出现在王一博视线里时，背景色都是铺天盖地的夜色。是的，虽然一眼望过去是一片模糊的黑色，但只要当王一博眨几下眼睛，视杆细胞便突然惊醒，疯狂地抓取肖战所在画面中，一切黯淡又确实存在的朦胧光点，形成一幅让人本能般想看清的，影影绰绰的夜景。

他也想过如果他和肖战不是因为这样的闹剧而相识，这一生会不会只会有明丽的、生动的亮色呢？随后他又自我否认，不会的，如果不是因为这样沉痛的联结，他应该不会看到这些奇妙的背景色。肖战就是他的九又四分之三月台，是他的数码宝贝召唤器，是他体会生命的情绪载体，是他独自守卫，无人知晓的秘密。

肖战第三次因为同性恋绯闻出现在各大媒体的那天晚上，王一博正在外地准备车赛，丝毫不知道家里大闹一场，鸡犬不宁。肖方正把坦然出柜的肖战打了个半死，又气到血压飙升，和儿子一起被送进医院。王一博闻讯赶回家，到医院的时候已经是凌晨。他不去守老子，反而把所有人都赶走，寸步不离所谓死敌的继兄。肖战从小泡在蜜罐里，在家里恶事做尽，掐晕王一博都没被骂一句，这会儿被狠狠打了一顿，肋骨都断了两根，虚弱极了。王一博去看他的时候他正做着不知道什么清醒梦，半睁着眼睛在自言自语。不断的低烧烧得他眼角滑下的眼泪都是烫的，他一会儿叫展如兰的名字，一会儿说妈妈我好想你，一会儿说王芷若是婊子，一会儿骂肖方正是老不死，自己不检点还管儿子是同性恋，叽里咕噜吐出来好多糊涂话。最后说到王一博，他虚虚睁开眼睛，仿佛没意识到抓着他手亲吻他脸的正是王一博本人，轻轻的问：王一博，你想我死吗？

王一博去亲他的泪水，回答：我爱你都来不及。

肖战的眼睛睁开了，红彤彤的，床头的夜灯照进他的眼里，和初见那晚像极了。肖战紧握住王一博的手掌，像在急湍河流抓住一块浮木，他声音好轻，又问：你有多爱我？

王一博看见对面眼里景色，背景倏地拉灯变成一片浓重黑夜。他像是被重击至灵魂出窍，身形单薄大风猎猎，飞在漆黑隧道里。他的神智穿越回二十年前那个夜晚，肖战的眼尾像月亮的的弯钩，一只手从猛然放大的瞳孔里伸出来抓住他的衣领。

外面是再普通不过的夜色，王一博俯下身和肖战脸贴着脸，在他耳边说：

我爱你就像爱生命。


End file.
